


【爱丽舍组/仏独仏无差】 讥诮与趋光者

by Think_And_Write



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 我又开始借用APH人设拉郎来满足我的三次历史CP幻想了；算是弥补一下APH原作的交集遗憾；因为法德历史交错过于鲜明，可能有后续。因为对联⑤和枢轴的“帮派”与划分与CP圈地运动导致这两位互动几乎找不到；但从历史上欧陆霸权之争、两次WW相杀到当代欧盟与西欧地缘政治，从欧陆哲学到现代主义文学的交流与争锋，这两个地方的张力都完全不输给仏英和独意（滤镜发言）另一个直接刺激来源于近期沸沸扬扬的AO3事件；这个冷CP的小短篇算是当一个沉默而倔强的守门人吧，敬爱情与创作自由。至于为什么把阿仏排在前面…灵感来源于De Sade和Leopold von Sacher-Masoch（严格来算是奥地利，但德语区受德国浪漫主义影响颇深）是两位对后现代欧陆哲学影响颇深的文学大手，【年满十八岁】的读者欢迎自行豆瓣 ;)警告：角色不代表作者本人三观，角色心理活动不等于真实的历史呈现；一切战争和暴力都需要谨慎反思，而不可简单浪漫化想象。以上OK的话请继续。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【爱丽舍组/仏独仏无差】 讥诮与趋光者

最初是那人带着风声和血、随拿破仑的铁骑闯进他的家园，把早已风雨飘摇的神圣罗马帝国一举撕裂，赋予他在这片土地上不受祝福的新生[2]。

彼时的路德维希被迫伏跪在地，唯有野狼般未驯化的双眼沉默而贪婪地捕捉马背上的长发男人。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦养尊处优的侧脸像宫廷里最完满的艺术品，保养得体的肌肤似象牙又如东方的瓷器，眉目间充盈无意遮掩的烈火与暴戾 [3]。

弗朗西斯笑了。路德维希；你向往我……你爱我。

那是欧洲大陆霸主的命令，不容置喙，而路德竟发觉自己本就无意反驳。来自东部粗野的混小子想混进巴黎上流名媛的沙龙而不得，只得将一切苦果反刍了再吟作浪漫主义的音乐与诗反哺回去，换得几句漫不经心的赞叹。欧陆霸主的眼底有也没有他，有他时偏执地确证自己的稳固与繁华，没有他时眼底叠映着海峡对岸那保守却依旧为维多利亚荣光笼罩的不列颠。但路德维希不在乎。他是文明的“他者”，是最破落的蛮夷之地，却也最不缺用宗教式禁欲包裹着的理想的种子，只求一束崇高神火将他的影子都投射得高大。彼时身处乱世的康德在柯尼斯堡心情复杂地写下 “Zum ewigen Frieden”；新生的国家却禁不住嘲笑这位自相矛盾的垂暮老者，笑他严谨的笔触终究遮不住对真正启蒙的热忱渴望 [4]。

然而路德终究没有等到第二个拿破仑。弗朗的二月革命像烈火般蔓延过来，他带着三分被动与七分喜悦妄图承接，德意志的三月却像潮湿的干草受不住那火星，只倏忽一瞬便寂寞地灭下去了。而甚至连法兰西第二共和国的短暂荣光都像个无关痛痒的笑话；豪斯曼的现代都市如幢幢鬼影连带着讥嘲着他的理想 [5]；那欲望得不到释放而日日徒增，填不上的空洞映照出他的干渴与寂寞。

直到1871年，普法战争，霸主之名易位。

这次轮到弗朗西斯屈尊半跪在台下，张扬的贵族华服被火炮烧得凄凄惨惨，他大病未愈，破落得像个最潦倒的乞丐或吟游诗人。路德身着笔挺的军服，看他的胞兄基尔伯特堂而皇之地占据了凡尔赛宫的皇室主座，豪不掩饰自己张狂到极点的笑容；以手腕著称的铁血宰相立在王座后半个身位，居然未对基尔不合外交礼节的逾矩行为加以呵斥。路德半隐在这对君臣背后，冰冷又狂热地紧盯这昔日欧洲霸主这丧家犬的模样；台下的长发男人如若察觉到那视线般眯起眼睛，舔了舔因磕破而流血的唇角，居然又勾起一抹艳红的笑来。

…可恨至极。

路德一哂，终于将轻蔑的眼神挪开，转向眺望空茫而奢靡至极的穹顶。他想这般所谓传承的旧物是现代科技轻易就可以碾碎的。王车易位指日可待，俾斯麦已允诺他继承基尔的财富与地位，德意志第二帝国的真正主人要脱胎换骨地站立起来。

一如既往地，他们的视线交汇一瞬便又错开。

施虐者和受虐者的欲望并不相遇 [6]，弗朗西斯从大革命那会儿就模糊地意识到，如今隔着人海再撞上那执迷不悟的年轻双眼便更惊觉如此。他当年也曾隔着边境听闻浮士德博士的贪婪 [7]，惊艳于诺瓦利斯笔下那朵梦幻的蓝花[8]。在彼时风头正盛的法兰西看来这不过一阵风潮，囫囵读过也就罢了；但如今大权旁落，他在这因人声鼎沸而落得庸俗市侩的凡尔赛宫里俯首屈膝，居然慢慢品出几分味道来。那是燃烧自己寻求远方的、近乎自毁式的热情，是苦思不得出路、叩问上帝不得结果而日趋偏执了的信。

阶下囚法兰西定了定神，又瞥见他年轻的敌人——或爱人，怎样都好——近乎无机质的眸子里漫溢出来的纯粹的野心，年长如他竟也晃神一瞬。不是亚瑟他们靠海盗起家那会的小打小闹，那是宣誓要一统天下的波拿巴一世才有的雄鹰般的眼神，不，甚至远比那更失控也危险，叫他冷不丁想起某位意外合他口味的、擎着普罗米修斯的火炬妄图重估道德的殉道士。但尼采究竟只向内逼疯他自己 [9]，正如彼时黑格尔尚可以带着几分羡慕对拿破仑的铁骑敞开怀抱，而作为帝国意志而被赋予新生的路德尚且做不到。弗朗西斯自认因处在风暴中心而通透几分，他在太多路易的面孔中看见过那被欲望裹挟了的表情 [10]；萨德侯爵在他的胸腔里以最僭越的情欲之笔讥讽法国大革命的幻想。而一直以来自诩为边缘人与失败者的路德维希寻找那片光太久，信徒得不到眷顾，终于要处在摇摇欲坠的崩溃边缘，犯下《圣经》里该隐的苦果来。受虐者一旦幻灭将成为比谁残酷的施虐者，他会攥紧那膨胀的自我与权力不放，直到陨落，直到粉身碎骨。

那时的他尚不知，距离瓦格纳创作出《尼伯龙根的指环》尚有三年，距离那场掀翻欧洲的世界大战还有四十四年，距离那场人类文明与野蛮巅峰的种族清洗开始还有七十年。

[1] 因为CP过冷所以科普一下：“爱丽舍组”名称来源于爱丽舍宫 Palais de l'Élysée. 二战后，1963年1月22日，法德领导人在巴黎爱丽舍宫签署了法德合作条约。  
[2] 神圣罗马帝国，又名德意志第一帝国，事实上包括今天的德国、比利时、奥地利、捷克、波兰、瑞士等地。于十九世纪初年崩溃于拿破仑战争。  
[3] 尽管受法国大革命影响的海地革命一定成效，但法国始终与英国竞争在非洲扩张殖民地、并于亚洲进行商业与资本输出。  
[4] 1795年，71岁的康德反思法国大革命，写下《永久和平论》。  
[5] 1852法兰西第二帝国建立后君王授意、豪斯曼负责的巴黎城市建设计划。  
[6] 法国哲学家德勒兹《冰冷与残酷》里讨论施虐-受虐狂“Sado-Masochism”的哲学观点。  
[7] 德国古典时期大师歌德的作品。歌德本人反对浪漫主义，但一说更广义的浪漫主义已经蕴含在他的恶魔式笔触之中。  
[8] 诺瓦利斯是德国浪漫主义诗人。蓝花是他常用的意象，意为“求而不得的渴望（Sehnsucht）”。  
[9] 尼采的“超人”与“权力意志-重估道德”学说在1930年被纳粹意识形态挪用。尼采本人因精神崩溃早逝，未能活到那个时候。  
[10] 上断头台的路易王。有兴趣欢迎自行百度。


End file.
